


Худшее, что может быть

by naid



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Deadpool would make the best Avenger, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэп думает, что Мстителям нужны новые люди, Коулсон всегда согласен с идеями кэпа, а Клинт просто хочет позабавиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Худшее, что может быть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Worst That Can Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824297) by [Sapphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy), [SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep). 



> Thanks to Nika Darkness and ehlo_kitty for their help and support.  
> Original work was commissioned by DrkPhoenyx.
> 
> Тут есть Дэдпул, а значит, не слишком графические упоминания насилия и сексуальных девиаций, двусмысленные шуточки и игра слов, неразделённое влечение Дэдпул/Халк и иное беспокоящее содержимое.
> 
> Хоть этот фик и по мувиверсу, но в нем есть отсылки к комиксам:  
> * 616 — основная вселенная Марвел;  
> * Шаттерстар — умеет путешествовать во времени, мастер меча. Персонаж создан где-то в 80-ых и у него причёска как у Элвиса. Теперь читатели его любят, но тогда он был мудаком;  
> * Ртуть и Алая ведьма — близнецы, дети Магнето. В разное время оба состояли во Мстителях (в 616);  
> * Лунный дракон — мутант, могущественная псионичка, которая однажды применила свою силу, чтобы сделать Тора личным секс-рабом;  
> * «Комната опасностей» — вообще это такая экстрасенсорная версия голографической симуляции. Люди Икс используют её, чтобы проводить тренировочные бои в виртуальности, прежде чем рисковать в реале;  
> * Женщина-Халк (Дженнифер Уотерс) — двоюродная сестра Брюса Беннера, получившая способность к трансформации после того, как ей перелили его кровь (о технике безопасности в комиксах, очевидно, и не слышали). В ранних появлениях она была в курсе, что она — нарисованный персонаж, и даже похитила своего сценариста, когда ей не понравился сюжет. Позже это сочли слишком глупым и отвергли;  
> * доктор Бонг — в 616 действительно существует злой психиатр с колоколом вместо головы, и его главным противником действительно является разумная утка. Комиксы действительно чертовски странные;  
> * Елена Белова — вторая Чёрная вдова. Погуглите её. У неё тот ещё костюм. (Фанаты комиксов про Дэдпула, которые выходили в 2010, помнят, о чём я).
> 
> Название — цитата из книги Лемони Сникета:  
> «По большей части во время собеседований лучше говорить правду, потому что худшее, что может быть — это что вас не возьмут на работу и вы проведёте остаток дней, рыская в глуши в поисках пропитания и находя пристанище где-нибудь под кустом или в разорившемся кегельбане».

Клинт прикусывал щёку изнутри, чтобы не смеяться, и уже чувствовал вкус крови, но это точно того стоило. Безо всяких сомнений, подкупить Тони и Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а, чтобы они добавили Дэдпула в список претендентов на роль потенциальных Мстителей — его самая лучшая идея. Фьюри выглядел так, будто вот-вот схлопочет приступ, а кэп глотал анальгетики как конфетки.

Тони поймал его взгляд и жестом выразил одобрение. Очевидно, что по меньшей мере один из команды с ним в этом согласен.

Вообще-то Клинт не думал, что из Дэдпула вышел бы плохой Мститель: он опытный боец, у него есть сверхсилы и он не действует во зло. По сравнению с некоторыми именами из списка Коулсона (Шаттерстар, _серьёзно?_ ), Дэдпул — практически идеальный кандидат. С другой стороны, у Таш дёргался глаз, а это всегда плохой признак, и Дэдпул как-то сумел убедить Тора, что способен предвидеть будущее. (Хотя Тор не понаслышке знал о межзвёздных путешествиях и у него в братьях Локи, и шизофрения и существование параллельных вселенных были недоступны его пониманию, и он настаивал на том, чтобы воспринимать наиболее бессмысленный бред Дэдпула как предсказания).

Розыгрыш Клинта по меньшей мере наполовину подпитывало чувство детской обиды. Он не хотел ещё людей в команду, он до сих пор привыкал к тем, кто уже есть, но расширение было идеей кэпа, и, естественно, Коулсон её одобрил. Неважно, что это не отряд Щ.И.Т.а, вообще неважно; неважно, что Клинт, Наташа и Брюс считали, что им рано набирать людей (Тони всё равно, а Тор вообще любил новые знакомства).

Они проводили собеседования (более подходящего слова не нашлось) с возможными участниками: ни к чему не обязывающие разговоры типа «давайте познакомимся поближе», а за ними следовали сеансы в симуляторе, который Фьюри шантажом выманил у Людей Икс (Клинт теперь знал куда больше о личной жизни семейства Саммерсов, чем вообще хотел бы), чтобы проверить их совместимость в бою.

Пока что они поговорили с Железным кулаком — глупое имя, глупый костюм, и им на самом деле не нужен ещё один боец, чья специализация — крушить всё. Со Ртутью и Алой ведьмой — от этой парочки у Клинта по коже мурашки побежали (он собирался намекнуть Коулсону, что с таким отцом — террористом в розыске — слово «парочка» могло иметь и другой смысл). И с действительно странно выглядящей девицей, которая называла себя Лунным Драконом — похоже было, что она явилась приударить за Тором; Тони это позабавило, кэпа раздосадовало, а Тор её намерений почти и не заметил.

Все устали и злились: день был длинным, полным разочарований, предположительного инцеста и заведённых псионичек — а когда могучие экстрасенсы чувствуют сексуальное возбуждение, вскоре все поблизости об этом узнают. И вот тогда появился Дэдпул в сопровождении одного из новеньких из Щ.И.Т.а. (Строго говоря, были правила, которые запрещали Коулсону использовать новобранцев как личных рабов, но поскольку никто, кроме Коулсона, не читал устав, никто и не возражал). Дэдпул в красочных подробностях пересказывал убийство, в котором его задействовали, и новичок выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит.

— Друзья мои! — радостно воскликнул Дэдпул на испанском, откинувшись на стуле и забросив ноги на стол. — Как жизнь половая?

— Мистер Уилсон, — кэп нахмурился, будто пытался одной лишь силой воли убрать эти ноги, — спасибо, что пришли.

— Эй, Мстители позвали, и я примчался. А у меня было бельё с тобой. В смысле, когда я был ребенком. Теперь я всецело за боксеры с Железным человеком. — Он подмигнул Тони. — В конце концов, все бы хотели, чтобы такой был у них на хозяйстве.

У Тони задёргалась челюсть, и Клинт уже знал — это оттого, что Тони изо всех сил старается не засмеяться.

— Ну-ка, дайте убедиться, что я верно понял, — проговорил Дэдпул, показывая на всех по очереди. — Тут у нас Супермен, Железный гигант, Женщина-паук, Кэтнисс Эвердин, щеночек из рекламы Andrex и фея абсента, так?

Брюс коротко рассмеялся:

— Что-то вроде того. А вы — Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон, также известный как наёмник Дэдпул.

— Это я, — подтвердил он. — Единственный и неповторимый.

— Расскажите немного о себе? — попросил Брюс, и Дэдпул ответил, пожимая плечами:

— Эм, особо нечего рассказывать. Трудное детство, работа наёмником, рак, канадское правительство ставило надо мной ужасные эксперименты и превратило в тот роскошный образчик, что вы видите, _нет, заткнись, это я рассказываю историю,_ ещё работа наёмником. Вот как-то так.

Клинт был уверен, что половина слов Дэдпула адресована вовсе не им.

Пару лет назад они уже встречались — его отправили прикончить человека, который нанял Дэдпула в телохранители. Три дня они ходили кругами, перебрасываясь словами и выпадами, а потом Дэдпул сделал работу за Клинта, выстрелив своему заказчику прямо в башку. И, похоже, всему причиной — то, что клиент не принял и подверг гонениям родного сына, узнав о его страсти к переодеваниям в женские наряды. Очевидно, к этой теме Дэдпул был по-своему сильно неравнодушен.

С тех пор они не виделись, но Дэдпула сложно забыть, и когда Коулсон начал составлять список, Клинт первым делом подумал именно о нём. Если кто и мог бы убедить кэпа в том, что идея плохая, так это Дэдпул.

— Я понимаю, вы по большей части работаете по найму, — строго сказал кэп. У него свои взгляды на наёмников.

— Ага, — согласился Дэдпул. — Надо свергнуть правительство или пришить бывшего парня — тогда я тот, кто нужен. Не то чтобы я считал, что у тебя есть бывший, — добавил он быстро. — Уверен, что всё это насчёт тебя и Баки — просто сплетни. И даже если есть, ты бы не стал кого-то нанимать, чтобы с ним разобраться. Ты такой правильный парень, ты, скорее всего, сам делаешь свою грязную работу. _Нет, ты, замолкни!_ Как думаешь, крабы считают, что это мы ходим боком?

— Мне кажется, они вряд ли вообще об этом думают, — усмехнулся Брюс, и чёрт возьми, Клинт, кажется, нечаянно завербовал Дэдпула во Мстители, он же хотел не всерьёз… — Уэйд, ты когда-нибудь проходил экспертизу у психиатра?

— Ну, мы общались с доктором Бонгом, когда мне мерещилась та красотка с молоком и кролики. И я какое-то время провёл в больничке, но врач была психом не от мира сего: выпустила меня, чтобы вместе сбежать и пожениться, или что-то вроде того, и это было по-идиотски. Не «сбежать и пожениться», я не о том, она не в моём вкусе, конечно, совсем не в моём, но что поделать, если я так влияю на женщин. Но выпускать меня? Полный бред.

Кэп выглядел так, будто ему только что насильно скормили живую кошку, а Тони, чтобы не смеяться, грыз свой кулак.

— Не думаю, что я когда-либо слышала про доктора Бонга, — сказала Наташа впервые за всё время.

— Да ну? В смысле, его правда трудно забыть. У него вместо головы — колокол, а в слугах — разумная утка. Когда Женщина-Халк ещё была сумасшедшей, она из него дерьмо-то повыбивала… _Да, я тоже скучаю по тем временам. Трудно быть единственным теперь мета-персонажем._

— Друг мой! — радостно воскликнул Тор, и, протянув руку над столом, хлопнул Брюса по плечу, — Похоже, что воистину тебе найдётся пара!

Дэдпул скривил лицо под маской.

— Вы что, хотите спарить дока с Женщиной-Халком? — требовательно вопросил он. — Это плохая идея. Очень-очень. Ну, то есть, больные на всю голову детишки-Халки? Никому это не нужно. Никому.

— Уэйд, не существует Женщины-Халка.

— Что? А, ну да, я забыл. Простите. Думал, что мы снова в шестьсот шестнадцатой. Но это мувиверс, да, теперь я помню. Погоди-ка, никто же не хочет зашить мне рот, нет ведь?

— Эм, нет? — хотя, надо признать, по голосу кэпа было слышно, что идея его искушает.

— Отлично. На вид это больно. Не знаю, почему я-Райан с этим смирился, если честно. В смысле, что вырывать стежки больно, но не настолько, как принудительно молчать. А теперь драчка, да? Оооо, я же встречусь с Халком?!

— Мы не выпускаем Халка в Комнате испытаний. Слишком много тонкой электроники. К тому же агенты его пугаются.

Уэйд сел ровно (учитывая, что ног со стола он так и не снял, это должно быть весьма неудобно) и скрестил руки на груди.

— Не-а, — покачал он головой, — не будет веселья, если не выпустить Халка. Нельзя всё время играть без него! Словно Халк — странный мальчик на краю детской площадки, с которым никто не хочет общаться. Нехорошо не брать других в свои занятия, так меня научила миссис Холлинсон!

На секунду воцарилась тишина, и Уэйд добавил, явно обращаясь к себе же:

— А неважно! Хочу поиграть с Халком, ты же знаешь, что мы за этим и пришли!

И тогда Клинт услышал собственный голос:

— Можно использовать четвертый ангар. Сейчас он пуст, и, уверен — если мы объясним, что это игра, Халк слишком много не сломает.

Глупое предложение, даже по его меркам, но Клинту нравился Халк, и теперь, когда Уэйд на это обратил внимание, казалось довольно невеживым, что он почти с ними не играет. К тому же способность работать с Халком — одно из самых важных качеств для любого потенциального Мстителя.

— Это плохая идея, — твёрдо сказала Наташа. — Учтите это.

— Принято к сведению, Чёрная вдова, — ответил кэп. — И соглашусь. Выпустить Халка — ужасная идея.

— Хуже, чем держать его взаперти, пока он не взорвётся? — настаивал Тони.

Тор высказался так:

— Чудище — великий воитель, но не мудрым будет звать безумие берсерка, пока к тому нет крайней нужды.

— Что думаешь, док? — спросил Уэйд, нетерпеливо вытягиваясь вперёд. — Твоё мнение? Дашь поиграть с твоим монстром?

Тони попытался замаскировать смешок покашливанием.

— Идея не совсем ужасная, — уступил Брюс. — Но нужно, чтобы ты согласился на определённые правила. Если дело будет в ангаре, то это спарринг, а не симуляция, и всё может пойти наперекосяк.

— Как скажешь, док! — Уэйд отдал честь.

— Держись поодаль, пока Тони и Клинт не объяснят, что да как, а потом дашь им себя представить. Понятно?

— Да, сэр! — Дэдпул усмехнулся и добавил про себя: — Мы сейчас встретимся с Халком!

 

oOOOo

Мнения команды о Халке разошлись. Тони и Клинту он нравился, кэп считал его ходячей бомбой на взводе, Наташу он устрашал, что вполне понятно, а Тор, привычный к берсеркам, принимал его как должное.

— Эй, большой и зелёный! — Брюс закончил изменяться, и Тони его поприветствовал. — Рад тебя видеть!

Халк заворчал, но в общем-то дружелюбно.

— Мы собираемся сыграть в одну игру! — Клинт изо всех сил попытался не походить на взбудораженного ребенка, но был почти уверен, что у него не вышло.

— Игру?

— Да. В драку понарошку. Это вроде драки, только никто не хочет сделать нам больно, поэтому нужно быть аккуратными, окей? Никого не крушить.

— Не крушить, — Халк будто щенок, на которого наругались. Так мило.

— Прости, здоровяк. Но всё равно будет весело, обещаю. А, и с нами пришёл поиграть ещё один друг. Вы не знакомы, но он свой, так что постарайся его не сломать, ага?

— Пфф, — Халк явно не был в восторге.

Тони подозвал Уэйда. Уэйд — не то что Клинт — даже не пытался скрыть мальчишеское ликование. Он подпрыгивал от волнения и то и дело поддакивает вслух голосам в своей голове — они явно говорили о том, как всё здорово.

— Ладно, здоровяк, это Дэдпул. Дэдпул, это Халк.

Уэйд сцепил руки в замок за спиной, как ребенок, который старается не трогать что-то запретное.

— Так круто. Типа, по-настоящему офигенно. А превращение! Просто супер. Кому-нибудь ещё теперь жмут трусы? Нет? Значит, только мне. Ясно, вы все просто бесчувственные, — его широченная ухмылка видна была даже под маской.

Халк склонился, оперевшись костяшками пальцев о пол, и сощурился на Уэйда.

— Громкий, — решил он. — Красный, — и Уэйд с ним согласился:

— Точно, это я. Громкий и красный.

Халк тыкнул его в живот огромным пальцем:

— Говорящий человек.

К изумлению Клинта, Уэйд пошатнулся, словно вот-вот упадёт в обморок.

— Должен признаться, — проговорил он, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, — прямо сейчас у меня так много мыслей про эти пальцы…

— Добро пожаловать в клуб!

— Есть клуб? Оооо, а значки у вас есть?

— Ну, я хотел было сделать футболку с фразой «Меня спас Халк, но всё, что мне осталось — это сексуальные синяки», но Пеппер заявила, что тогда уволится, — признался Тони.

— Сурово, — посочувствовал Уэйд.

— Слишком много болтовни, — и Халк опустил громадный кулачище туда, где только что стоял Дэдпул. Бюджету ЩИТа, отведённому на уборку, повезло: Уэйд за доли секунды успел отпрыгнуть от опасности и сел на корточки на один из ящиков, что были разбросаны по ангару.

— Халк, веди себя хорошо, — строго сказал кэп.

— Слишком много болтовни, — виновато повторил Халк. У него были довольно незамысловатые представления о хорошем и плохом, но он понимал: если кэп сказал «плохо», то, скорее всего, так и есть.

— Да ну, кэп, — Клинт приладил стрелу на тетиву лука, — нельзя его винить за желание расплющить Уэйда.

Он прицелился, натянул и отпустил тетиву.

— Эй! — Уэйд откатился в сторону, и стрела всего лишь чиркнула его по плечу. — Я это припомню!

— Как будем действовать? — Таш сняла пистолет с предохранителя. — Командами, один на один, каждый за себя? Все против Дэдпула?

— А можно наложить вето на последний вариант? Или на любой другой, в котором она попытается сделать мне больно? Не поймите неправильно, мне нравятся девчонки, которые умеют обращаться с пушками… _помнишь Елену…_ но вы, дамочка, меня натурально пугаете!

Наташа усмехнулась. Ей всегда нравилось наводить ужас на мужчин. Клинт сказал бы, что она знает толк в извращениях — если бы не боялся того, что она с ним за это сделает.

— Командами, — сказал кэп. — Тони, Тор и Халк против всех остальных.

Уэйд, красуясь, крутанул сальто назад, приземлился перед кэпом и отдал честь.

— Дэдпул по вашему приказанию прибыл! Как меня хотите?

Кэп был настолько невинен в плане эвфемизмов, что команду это неизменно веселило, но Дэдпул так пожирал его взглядом (пусть даже через маску), что кэп покраснел.

— Мне скучно, — объявил Тони, и, стрельнув ему в голову, поднялся в воздух. У них с кэпом были странные отношения — Клинт этого противостояния совершенно не понимал. Хотя Тони по большей части вёл себя так, будто кэп ему вовсе не нравится, он очень не любил, когда с ним заигрывал кто-то ещё.

Кэп легко загородился щитом от выстрела. Халк зарычал и ринулся вперед, норовя ударить сплеча; кэп очень вовремя уклонился, а Дэдпул выхватил пистолет и пару раз выстрелил в Халка.

Клинт услышал, как Тор где-то позади раскручивает молот (гудение Мьёлнира ни с чем нельзя было спутать), но не стал отвлекаться. Тони выпустил одну из малых ракет, кэп отбил её в Тора; почти беззвучный, но сильный взрыв откинул противника назад так, что тот пару метров проехал на спине. Дэдпул как мог уходил от выпадов Халка, уворачивался, уклонялся, но немного проигрывал в скорости — и, когда ему всё же впечатали так, что затрещали и его кости, и деревянная стена, Клинт вздрогнул.

— Хоукай, хватит считать ворон! — прикрикнула Наташа. — Красный код, рубильник.

Он понял. Они с Таш придумали коды на всякий случай, в котором придётся обезвреживать сокомандников, ещё когда только присоединились ко Мстителям. Выбрав стрелу-глушилку, он нацелился в одно из сочленений на броне Железного человека — в уязвимое место. Тони это заметил и резко ушёл в сторону, стрела безобидно отскочила от его плеча.

Таш, пригибаясь и перекатываясь, подобралась ближе и метнула ярко-голубой ЭМИ-дротик, вырубая электронику в левом колене костюма. Тони кувыркнулся в воздухе, утратив равновесие, но быстро выровнялся, используя репульсоры в ладонях взамен закороченного в подошве.

Халк шарахнул туда, где секунду назад была Таш — но во время боя Чёрная вдова никогда не стояла на месте дольше необходимого, и уже откатилась прочь. Кэп, пользуясь случаем, метнул щит в голову Халка, всего лишь немного ему досадив, и поймал его вновь.

Клинт был так занят присмотром за Таш (хоть она и круче всех, кого он встречал, но он не мог её не защищать), что не заметил Мьёлнир в срок. Он выхватил взрывающуюся стрелу, собираясь сбить его на подлёте, но не успел. Молот вышиб из него дыхание и раскинул враскоряку.

Пока он пытался собраться, где-то слева зазвучал голос с нотками как у Деми Мур. Уэйд спросил:

— Может, поужинаем вместе, когда закончим? Только ты и я. Что скажешь?

Клинт обернулся, готовый к презрению на лице Таш… но взамен неожиданно увидел Халка, который вытаращился на Дэдпула широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами. Похоже, Халк решил, что Дэдпул дразнится или издевается над ним, а может, Халк просто хотел крушить — он махнул пугающе огромной зелёной лапищей, целясь в Дэдпула. Тот поднырнул под неё и прочь, — и между ног Халка, выстрелив походя ему в задницу.

Клинт никогда раньше не видел Халка таким разъярённым. Он лягнулся, попав Дэдпулу в бочину. От удара Дэдпул пролетел по воздуху и врезался в коробку, за которой пряталась Таш. Он вскрикнул от боли.

Тор поймал Мьёльнир и повернулся, чтобы бежать к кэпу. Клинт насилу собрался и встал, поднимая упавший лук.

Таш, увидев, что случилось, перескочила через распростёртого Дэдпула, кинула две дымовых гранаты, добавляя беспорядка, и побежала к кэпу с другой стороны. Тони выпалил в дым, но не попал — ну не то чтобы совсем не попал — просто попал в Дэдпула. Тот жалобно застенал и процитировал «Властелина колец».

Тор взмахнул Мьёлниром, чертя в воздухе широкую дугу, и кэп, упав на колени, заблокировал удар гулко лязгнувшим щитом. В тот же момент из дыма появилась Таш, взбежала по его спине и прыгнула вперёд, вытянув перед собой кулаки. Она смотрелась маленькой хорошенькой Росомахой — но это был эффективный ход, потому что её перчатки, как электрошокер, генерировали слабый ток. Тор упал на спину, Таш приземлилась поверх, каким-то чудом держа равновесие, пока Тор опять скользил по земле от сильного удара. В медленно рассеивающемся дыму Дэдпул воскликнул:

— Божественный сёрфинг!

Таш кувырком ушла в сторону и пальнула в Тора — на такой малой дистанции пули пробивали его доспех.

Тони выстрелом из репульсора выбил лук из руки Клинта и он, чертыхаясь, рванулся, чтобы его подобрать. Если Тони его повредил, Клинт его прикончит. Сожжёт напалмом. И после заставит сделать новый.

Тони уже собирался выстрелить ещё раз, и Клинт точно не успевал добраться до лука. Но, может…

Он взбежал на три шага по стене, за которой была Комната испытаний, и рукой метнул в Тони стрелу с тросиком. Зубчики на зажиме сжались, вгрызаясь в броню. Клинт резко оттолкнулся, радостно ухнув от ощущения полёта, и, потянув за другой конец троса, использовал инерцию своего движения, чтобы уронить Тони на пол.

Клинту потребовалось перегруппироваться, потому что из-за тяжести брони приземление вышло жёстче обычного. И, кажется, это хрустнула его лодыжка. (Лучше уж она, чем Комната испытаний).

Позади зарычал Халк, что-то бряцнуло о щит кэпа, но Клинт был занят — искал стрелу с кислотой. Найдя, он всадил её в левую руку Тони, довольно глядя, как гаснет свет на ладони. Нет репульсоров с одной стороны — значит, нет полётов, а стало быть, Тони временно выведен из строя. Клинт повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на бой.

Дэдпул наконец-то выбрался из обломков, и Клинт понял, почему так небыстро. В его груди торчал длинный обломок деревяшки — вероятно, доска от одного из ящиков.

Кэп окрикнул его:

— Дэдпул, ты в порядке?

Тот рассмеялся.

— Это самый лучший день! — с этим радостным криком Дэдпул врезал Халку под коленку здоровенной щепкой, которую вытащил из себя. Клинт видел стену через дыру в его груди.

Когда Халк обернулся, воздев кулаки, Дэдпул дважды выстрелил прямо ему в переносицу и побежал прочь, хохоча, как невменяемый карапуз.

Наташа раздражённо извлекла магазин из пистолета и потянулась за сменным, но Тор уже был рядом и выбил его из руки. Схватив Таш за пояс, он швырнул её через комнату, будто она ничего не весила.

Тони начал было барахтаться под ним. Клинт взял осветительную стрелу, воткнул остриё в визор костюма и зажмурился, чтобы не ослепнуть от внезапной вспышки света. Довольный, что Тони больше не взлетит, Клинт собрался помочь Таш.

Их план действий для Тора был прост и регулярно отрабатывался. Пока на сцене мелькали Локи и Чаровница, знание, как легко и безболезненно укротить Бога Грома, было удручающе полезным.

План состоял из трех частей. Отвлечь Тора (Клинт воткнул две электрических стрелы в спину, у лопаток, где броня тоньше всего). Повалить (Таш проскользнула между ног, вытягивая удавку и подсекая Тора так, чтобы он рухнул лицом вниз). И скрутить по рукам и ногам (тут пригодились удавка Таш и две струны со стрел Клинта). Когда они закончили, Тор, увязанный наподобие рождественской индейки, лучисто им улыбнулся.

— Искусно сделано, друзья мои!

Тони зашевелился, пытаясь встать на колени. Кэп счёл это знаком, чтобы двинуться в его сторону, но Дэдпул воскликнул: «Чур, моё!» — будто Тони был футбольным мячом, который он хотел разыграть сам. Он с силой пихнул ближайшую плоскую тележку, запрыгнул на неё и, отталкиваясь от пола катаной, покатил, набирая скорость.

Халк зарычал и неуклюже загромыхал за ним. Дэдпул, повернувшись, одним движением убрал катану и выхватил пистолеты, стреляя в Халка и смеясь, когда тот отмахнулся от пуль будто от мошкары.

Поравнявшись с Тони, Дэдпул подскочил — кулак Халка стал ему трамплином для прыжка через голову. Один из пистолетов щёлкнул впустую, Дэдпул его отбросил, вынул катану из ножен и чиркнул ею, срезая у Халка прядь волос.

Тележка врезалась в Тони. Через секунду в него же врезался Халк.

Дэдпул радостно засмеялся и выкрикнул:

— Осторожнее, здоровяк!

Он еле-еле успел пригнуться, когда над головой пролетела тележка — и Тони всё ещё был прицеплен к ней. Сложный клубок из металла и миллиардера звучно врезался в стену ангара, оставляя в ней заметную вмятину.

Клинта так и подмывало просто оставить Дэдпула и Халка подраться и решить, что победил тот, кто остался целее, но он чуял, что кэп сочтёт это безответственным.

Дэдпул был на взводе от адреналина и явно переживал лучший миг в жизни, Халк в ярости готов был убить любого, кто только сунется, без разбора «свой-чужой» — остановить этих двоих было задачей не из лёгких.

Клинт подобрал лук (прискорбно повреждённый, но ничего такого, что нельзя починить) и встал рядом с Наташей, которая опиралась на чудом уцелевший ящик.

— Они не собираются прекращать, так ведь? — Клинт глядел на Дэдпула. У того кончились патроны, и, без шанса перезарядиться, он использовал пистолет как дубинку, молотя Халка куда только мог дотянуться. Халк же, очевидно сбитый с толку скоростью Дэдпула, бил куда придётся, сокрушая всё и вся.

— Не-а.

— А мы не можем оставить их так и принимать ставки на то, какой части тела Дэдпул недосчитается на этот раз?

— Не-а.

— Чёрт.

— У тебя нет чувства долга, — Таш проверила, сколько у неё осталось патронов, и, удовлетворившись результатом, вставила магазин обратно и прицелилась.

Голова Дэдпула разлетелась, забрызгав Халка кровью и мозгами. Халк заревел совсем рядом, но это скорее была рефлекторная реакция, чем настоящий гнев, потому что через секунду он сел и упёрся подбородком в колени — явно успокоившись от того, что с врагом покончено — и сказал:

— Теперь Брюс.

 

oOOOo

По настоянию кэпа они сложили Дэдпула (по крайней мере, самые большие его куски) в комнате для совещаний, чтобы тот излечился.

Уэйд спокойно отреагировал на фразу, что команде он не подойдёт, и удалился, насвистывая. А в одном из кармашков на его поясе покоилась срезанная прядь волос Халка.


End file.
